


Shut up and dance

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Same ship, different day [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Musing, POV Leonard McCoy, Star Trek Beyond, USS Franklin, inspired by Beastie Boys Sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy...ship's Doctor, pessimist, grumpy old country doctor. But in the first line Jim's best friend. Only some thoughts onboard the USS Franklin...no more, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and dance

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'm, not a native speaker, so forgive me any mistakes. Unfortunately, I have still found no beta reader.

* * *

 

 

Jim's mood on this day in the Recreation room had been more than only modestly, she was like a dark, foul cloud. But Leonard knew that there was more as alone the approaching birthday, together with the death day of his father. The doubts about all their work onboard the Enterprise all too clear written over Jim's face. The bad at the whole thing was, he could even understand these doubts. He was from the outset against this 5-year mission and had painted to themselves all greatest possible fright scenarios. But at that time Jim had still got to persuade him. And he had agreed of course, only if just to prevent this obstinate idiot with this strolling computer as only company alone out there. There were still planetside missions and shore leave, but with the thought of malicious Aliens or multiresistant illnesses, the fun passed almost instantly. Then caught 24/7 in this flying can be the better alternative. Nevertheless, more badly it could not become anymore, or?

However, unfortunately, the destiny was a rotten betrayer and life did not work straight after plan A. Rather according to plan D to F. And the proverbial hell broke out in seconds. And, besides, he had thought, Khan would already have been highest of all feelings. But no, it was always still a disaster further and a close death experience more. As if the universe had his fun day and allowed them to run aground with every opportunity. Krall was another peak of the iceberg and everything after, presumably a thousand times more badly. What would he just give for a few quiet minutes? Maybe with a glass whiskey, nice music, a good book...

But when suddenly the first sounds of an incredibly loud retro song vibrated through their makeshift ship, were swept away every thought of this kind. And Jim's voice brought him back to the harsh reality. And when the acceleration pressed him into the seat, he knew that he wanted to have it not at all differently.

And unconsciously his fingers drum intact of the music against the armrest.


End file.
